Thinking of You
by Iwon'tsayI'minloveAnnabethC.-J
Summary: I'm not really good at summaries soo.. yeah just read it. R&R     PERCABETH FOREVER!
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth POV

I am now in the 7th grade and I've got a crush on Percy since, I don't know 2nd grade, he asked me out last 6th grade but I turned him down, since my friend Calypso had a crush on him, so now he had a crush on my other friend Thalia, but Thalia has a HUGE and I mean Huge crush on Nico. So when he asked her out she turned him down. But they were still friends; sometimes he would even come to me for advice on how he could make her say yes, and being the stupid me, I helped him, she almost said yes though, which made my heart shatter.

"Thalia, I-I have something to tell you" I stuttered holding back my tears.

"Sure what is it Annabeth?" she said looking up from the book.

"You know Percy has a big crush on you right?"

"Yeah.." she said cautiously.

"Uhhh-"

"Annabeth, are you going to make me say yes again, I told you, I don't like him, I only see him as a friend"

"No, I just want to tell you that, i-it's been hurting me, you know, him crushing on you.. it really hurts, cause-"

"You still like- oh sorry LOVE him"

I nodded.

"hmp.."

"Thalia what the Hades are you thinking? That's your thinking face; you're not going to tell him are you?"

"No, not if you want me to, I was thinking, if I'll give him a clue that he's hurting someone already."

"Thalia?"

"Annabeth, you'll get hurt more if I don't give him a clue, I'll let him figure it out by himself, he won't know unless you give him a clue. I'm doing you a favour here"

"Fine, Thanks Thalia"

"No problem" she smiled.

(After a few weeks)

Here sitting next to Percy at biology, being bored. Finally! The bell rang signalling the end of class, and the start of lunch break.

I stood up and grabbed my books.

"Uhh… Annabeth!" I heard Percy shout. I looked back and waited for him to catch up.

"Oh, Percy."

"I just wanted to ask you something"

"What is it?" I asked

"Uhhh.. Thalia told me something about.. uhh a girl, she said I'd been hurting her, because I couldn't feel her or something like that-"

"The girl's not me"

"Yeah, uhh I know, but will you please help me find who she is?"

"Sure"_ DAMMIT I hate it when I can't refuse to him!_

"Great, soo.. do you know her?"

"Yes, Yes I do"

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Who?"

"I'm not going to tell"

"I thought you were going to tell me!"

"I said I was going to help not tell"

"So? Help me by telling me"

"No can do, she wants you to figure it out yourself, I'll just be giving you clues"

"So, give me one now"

"Hmp? She's a girl" I smiled

"Haha Annabeth, come on!"

"Fine," I pursed my lips "Who do you expect it is?"

"Calypso?"

"Nope" I said popping the "p"

"Then who?"

"Who do you expect least then?"

"You…"

"…" I was sure I was I was blushing

"Don't tell me it's you"

I bit my lower lip and held back a tear.

"No! You're my best friend Annabeth, why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid you'd laugh or something."

"You're my best friend-"

"Stop saying that, you know I want to be more that friends, so please, stop it cause it's really hard for me to think that I'm only your best friend!" I answered letting my feeling take over me

"Annabeth, why? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Cause I wanted to see if you'd figure it out. But you didn't"

"I'm sorry, I-I didn't-"

"Stop, just stop please" I said then I ran.

The rest of my day at school was a blur. When I got home from school I locked myself in my room and cried, he didn't even know! UGH! I screamed and threw my pillow on the floor.

"Annabeth! What are you doing up there?" my mom asked

"Nothing mom, just looking for something"

"Are you sure cause it sounds like your crying?"

"No, I'm sure I'm looking for something" I lied.

Suddenly I heard the door bell, I looked outside but I didn't see the person anymore.

"Annabeth! Your friend Percy is here." My mom shouted.

I wiped my tears and went down.

"What?" I asked coldly

"Annabeth, I'm sorry, I really didn't, it wasn't, I'm sorry."

I didn't look at him, I didn't reply to him cause I didn't want him to see me cry again, it was too painful.

"Percy would you like to stay for dinner?" mom asked

"Uhh.. No thank you Mrs. Chase, I better get going, see at school Annabeth." With that he left.

"Uhh.. mom, I don't want to eat, I'm still full, good night," I kissed her good night and ran to my room.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth POV

The next few days I didn't talk to Percy nor even look at him. I was always out of focus and I was always sobbing every break time.

And here I am sitting at History boring myself to death looking out the window. History is never boring actually but I'm not really in the mood the pay attention.

"Ms. Chase, ?" My History Teacher called.

"HUH? Oh sorry"

"Is there something bothering you?" Mr. Brunner asked.

"Uhhhh… none" I smiled and looked away.

"You sure"

"Yes"

Finally the bell rang signalling it's time for lunch break. No one didn't really go out right away like what most students do on Chemistry or Biology.

"Okay class! Time for your lunch, see you tom!" Mr. Brunner said

Most of the students said "aaaawwwww.."

We all went outside and went straight to the cafeteria.

"Hey, Annabeth, you okay? I heard he found out it was you." Thalia said walking towards me with Nico. UGH! Lucky, last week she found out Nico likes her too!

"Yeah, he found out it was me."

"I'm guessing he didn't take it so well"

"Actually I didn't take his reaction so well"

"Well did you even listen to what he was saying, cause he said to me you didn't let him finish what he was saying"

"Because it hurts"

"So… saying I like you hurts?"

"What?"

"He was supposed to say 'I like you' but he lost confidence, and you always cut him off"

"….."

"and now your silent, okay… let's eat?"

"Uhhhh.. you two go ahead" I walked toward the door

"Hey, Annabeth, just want you to know, he's a great guy, you shouldn't have turn him down, just saying" Nico said.

I smiled at him and walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth POV

"Annabeth!" I heard Percy behind me

"Percy!" I walked towards him.

"Annabeth please, just listen.."

"I'm listening"

"Annabeth, I'm sorry okay, really sorry I-I Like you, no, I love you, ever since 2nd grade," he said pausing a little " and when you turned me down last year it really hurts and Thalia was the one who comforted me so I liked her turns out you have lots in common so I thought I like her but, no, I still love you, sooo.. that" he said in one breath.

I was shocked at what he said.

"Uhhh-"

"So Annabeth…. Is there something you want to say?"

"I-I Love you too,"

A smile spread across his face.

"Sooo Annabeth… I'm gonna ask you again… Will you be my girlfriend?"

"…"I was definitely sure my face is deep red, and hot.

"SURE!"

"Aww.. wait, did you just say yes?"

"Technically I said sure, but yeah, YES!"

"YES!"

"YES!"

"Ahaha! YES! FINALLY!"

And that was one of the happiest days of my life! The beautiful day, August 16!

He kissed me on the lips and I'm sure my face got hotter, if that was possible.

"So, I'm guessing you two are together then?" we heard Thalia say.

"YOU SAW THAT!" we both screamed at Thalia and Nico behind the cafeteria door.

"Yep, the whole seen." Nico said with a smile

Then I noticed Thalia holding her phone with a red light blinking.

"Thalia don't tell me you recorded it!"

"Aww, but it was a good scene, a scene everyone wants to see" she said, and with that they ran

"Should we get them?" I asked

"We'll get them later" he said snaking his arm on my waist. "but for now, let's eat, I haven't eaten that much since last week"

I let out a giggle and went in the cafeteria with him.


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth POV

I let out a giggle as Percy told me a joke. It was August 16 our 3rd Anniversary (A/N: I know it's supposed to be 18, but I've got a special reason why 16 and I'm not going to tell) and we cared about nothing but ourselves. It has always been like this, always happy, never sad. Percy always makes me happy, and makes me feel special.

"Come on" Percy suddenly said grabbing my hand. We ran toward the small beach behind their house. (A/N: they're in California, not New York)

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see" he said with a smile. His beautiful smile, the one that always makes me have butterflies in my stomach.

When we got to the beach, the waters were crystal clear; it was sparkling at the shine of the sun.

"Annabeth" Percy whispered, I looked at him he was holding a green box. I gave him a confused look and he smiled and opened the box. I gasped at the beauty of the box's content, a necklace with a heart shaped pearl, there was the letter P + A etched on the pearl (if that was possible, but hey his son of Poseidon). He held it up and whispered "Happy Anniversary Wise Girl, I LOVE YOU" he put the necklace around my neck and kissed me. I pulled backed and gasped for air. "I LOVE YOU TOO Seaweed Brain" I replied. We spent the rest of the day on the beach.

"Do you remember the time when I asked you out again last 7th grade, and Thalia and Nico recorded it"

I laugh at the memory

"And when we got them back while recording one of their "moments" and when they caught us Thalia almost punched you on the gut" we laughed at the memory.

"Well sorry to interrupt your little moment but Annabeth, we need to go home now."

"Well I got to, see you tomorrow," I said

"Bye" he said and gave me a peck on the lips.

We stood up on the blanket we were sitting on and walked towards Thalia.

Thalia and I got into my dad's car.

"Hello sir, Ma'am." Percy said to my dad with a smile

"Hello Percy" dad said to Percy, with a warm smile, "Oh and I forgot, Happy Anniversary, Annabeth's been talking and talking about since last week." My dad said with a small laugh, Thalia joined him.

"Haha, my dad's joking" I said and gave Percy a peck on the cheek.

"No he's-"Mom started, I nudged her "Her dad's joking"

Dad gave her a look and she smiled.

"Well, good bye Percy and Happy Anniversary to the two of you" Mom said to Percy

"Thank you, bye Annabeth, Thalia" Percy said and walked inside their house.

"Soo, Annabeth, how was your date with Percy?" Mom started

"Oh come on"

Suddenly my dad's phone rang "Hello? Oh! Athena" I swear I heard mom say something.

(A/N: did I mention they were not demigods here? No? oh.. sorry BTW, Annabeth's step-mom as you can see is kind here, soo uhh oh and Athena didn't know about Percy and Annabeth sooo yeah... any way back to the story)

"Uhh.. Annabeth, your mom wants to talk to you"

Dad gave the phone to me "Hello? Oh hey mom"

"I heard it was your anniversary with Percy! I thought, you turned him down?" mom said-I'm sorry- Screamed through the phone.

"Noo. Mom, it's our….uhhh… Friendship Anniversary….. "(yes I know bad liar) I said panicking

"RIGHT?, Annabeth honey, YOU'RE A BAD LIAR!" mom screamed

"Mom, I'm serious, it's our friendship Anniversary"

"Uhuh? Okay.. but if I find out you are dating that kelp head son of Poseidon, you're going to pay! And so will your father!"

"Yes mom,"

"OK, bye"

"Bye"

I gave back the phone to dad and slumped back to my seat.

"Well that was close huh?" mom said

"How'd you-"

"Well, it was either you were on speaker or she just had a naturally loud voice." We all laughed at the joke.

The rest of the trip was silent and boring, for them at least, but nothing can ruin this day for me. Nothing.

I felt my phone vibrate from my back pocket. I took it out and looked at the caller ID. It was Percy.

"Hey"

"Hey Annabeth, mind if you go out with me tomorrow night?

"Wait, I'll ask"

"Dad, can I go out with Percy tomorrow night?"

"Yeah sure, just be back by, 10 pm k,"

"K"

"Dad said k,"

"Heard you, k, bye, love you"

"Bye, love you too"

I shut my phone and put it back in my pocket.


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth POV

(After a few weeks)

Here at Physics bored. Sleepy. Unable to focus. When the bell rang; Percy was standing by the door smiling at me.

"Okay, class dismissed" my Physics teacher said. And we all ran outside.

"Hey!" he said hugging me.

"Hey Seaweed Brain"

"So there's a dance coming..."

"Dance?"

"Yeah, dance, the dance the Student council wanted, without a reason?"

"Oh yeah…"

"So, I just wanted to ask you, if you would go with me?"

"Of course! "

He let out a sigh of relief and walked me toward the cafeteria.

"MOM!" I screamed as soon as I got my foot inside the house.

"Yes?" mom said from the kitchen

"Percy asked me to the dance, and I don't know what to wear!"

"Annabeth, would you just relax. You've danced with him like a million times."

"I don't know I just wanted this dance to be special."

"Oh, baby, every dance is special, no matter what dance it is, it's always special, when you dance with

Your loved one."

"Aw mom"

Ok, I'll just change my clothes and we'll go to the mall ok."

"Ok mom."

(At the dance)

"Hey there beautiful" Percy said behind me.

"Seaweed Brain" I give him a peck on the lips.

"You look great"

"You look good too."

A familiar music played on

"Care to dance?"

"Sure"

He took me in his arms and dragged me to the dance floor next to Thalia and Nico.

"I love you Wise girl, Forever, Remember that will you?" I smiled

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain, remember that too will you"

A smile spread across his face.

"C'mon I'm going to show you something" he said walking me toward the back of the school.

He opened the door to the school greenhouse. It was beautifully decorated, pink streamers draped beautifully, the plants was pushed to the side making a big circle in the middle of the greenhouse. The flowers are in a full bloom.

"Wow"

He smiled at me; he walked me to the middle of the circle.

"I'd like to share this moment with only you, care to dance?"

"Sure, but there's no music."

He pulled out his iPod with earphones attached; he put the earphone on my right ear, and on his left ear. He played a song, and we danced.

I can't help but smile at him.

Nothing can ruin this moment-until my phone rang.

I answered it unwillingly.

"Hello?"

"Annabeth, I think it's time to go home."

"Dad, it's only 9:30pm, the dance is until midnight,"

"Athena's here" he whispered.

My eyes widened at the shock, "I thought she was in Rome!" I whispered.

"Me too, she took a surprised visit"

"_FREDRICK! WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER!"_ I heard my mother

"She's coming home, I'm fetching her now!" dad shouted.

"I'm sorry honey, you have to go home." Dad said and with that he hung up.

"I'm sorry Percy, my mom took an unexpected visit, and she seems mad, I'm sorry" I kissed him on the cheek.

"I did this by myself, only for you, and I only get kissed on the cheek, that doesn't seem fair"

I smiled and kissed him on the lips. I pulled back only for air.

He walked me to my dad's car which was waiting in front of the school. I gave him one last peck on the lips.

"See you tomorrow Wise Girl, love you" he hugged me.

"Love you too Seaweed Brain" I said and left feeling guilty.

"I'm sorry Percy" my dad said.

"Its ok sir, I understand" Percy said

He smiled at me and waited for us to go before he went inside.

**(A/N: I'm very sorry for the late and short update, been very busy for a while)**


End file.
